


Trust and Fun

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [259]
Category: Damien (TV), Fancy - Reba McEntire (Song)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Pre-Series, Swearing, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just relax and have a little fun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust and Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 21 August 2016  
> Word Count: 501  
> Written for: TheOnlySPL  
> Prompt: 27. "I knew I’d find you here."  
> Summary: "Just relax and have a little fun."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: The second I saw this prompt and that I'd rolled for Ann to be the focus, I _knew_ I had to write another Fanncy story for my beloved beta. This crack pairing is entirely her fault, and I do so love to surprise her by slipping these little vignettes in under the radar. And, for the record? I couldn't help myself with Fancy's disdain for Yankee sweet tea.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Ann slowly stirs her coffee with a spoon. There's not even any cream or sugar in it, but the mechanical movement is enough to give her something to do while her thoughts turn to other things. She's so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't respond to the voice calling her name until a hand touches her arm. Startled by the sensation, she drops her spoon, tipping over the cup in the process.

"Damn it!" she says, reaching for napkins to mop up the spill.

"Take it easy there, Annie. You don't want to get burned on top of the spill."

" _Don't_ call me Annie, Fancy. You know I hate that."

The redhead chuckles and shakes her head, grabbing a cloth from a waitress passing by. "Sorry, _Ann_ , it was a mistake. Here, let me help you with that." She quickly mops up the mess as the waitress returns with a replacement cup of coffee and Fancy's drink. "Thank you, darlin'," she says and hands off the cloth and dirty dishes, then sits down.

"Why are you here, Fancy?" Ann finally asks, then grimaces as she sips the black coffee. "Ugh, this tastes like sludge." Without thought, she grabs two packets of sugar and a creamer.

"I was thinking of asking you the same thing." Fancy watches her doctor her coffee for a moment. "You hightailed it out of Business Theory pretty quick. What happened?"

"Mr. Jamison is a pompous, chauvinistic ass who shouldn't be teaching women if he can't treat them with respect."

Fancy's delighted laughter echoes through the diner, causing Ann to scowl. "Oh come on, Ann. Don't tell me you've forgotten how to laugh."

"If there was something worth laughing about, I would. Why don't you ever take anything seriously, Fancy?"

"I take plenty seriously," she says before taking a sip of her tea, then makes a face and grabs for half a dozen sugar packets. "And this is _seriously_ under sweetened sweet tea. What the hell kind of place is this to serve this swill?"

At that, Ann starts to laugh. She laughs even harder when Fancy adds an additional six packets before finally smiling at the taste of her tea. Ann sips at her coffee and lets out a soft sigh.

"This has been a horrible day. I should go home."

"You should stay and relax. Classes are done for the day, and it's a Friday. You don't need to be in charge all the time, you know."

"Yes, I do. How am I supposed to gain anyone's respect unless I am?"

Fancy reaches across the table to squeeze Ann's hand. "You just be yourself and do your best, but don't take yourself too seriously. Just relax and have a little fun."

"I've forgotten how."

"Then you're in luck because I'm damned good at having a good time. Do you trust me, Ann?"

Ann doesn't answer right away because she's not entirely sure if she knows the answer…

But maybe she's just willing enough to learn.


End file.
